This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Imaging and Histology Core The Imaging and Histology Core (previously named the Histology Core) provides space, facilities, supervision and training for COBRE investigators who use microscopy of live-cells and histological specimens (fixed and frozen) stained with various stains and immunohistochemical antibodies to answer specific aims outlined in their research projects. Dr. Worthylake has made many contributions to the Core over the past year. She supervises training of faculty on Core microscopes and assists in experimental design and interpretation of data, and implements new technologies as they become available. Dr. Dana Troxclair will become the Co-Director of the Core next year. She has also contributed substantially to the Core. She is a clinical pathologist with expertise in histological and pathological characterization of tissue specimens. She plays an important role in the analysis and interpretation of histological and pathological samples.